


Rainbow Sprinkles?

by Hk56217



Series: Avengers One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hk56217/pseuds/Hk56217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is not allowed to hack into personnel files to look up blackmail material on Director Fury, and Tony is not allowed to insist that he's already done so and that Fury's middle name is Rainbow Sprinkles…. Because it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Sprinkles?

_Error_ , the computer screed read. "Oh come on!" Bruce Banner said, running his hands through his hair, frustrated. Then, the door to his top notch Stark lab opened, and the famous Tony Stark walked in.

"What happened?" He smirked. Bruce looked up.

"Nothing. Just trying to get blackmail material on Fury. It won't work!" Bruce was even more frustrated. He just wanted his blackmail! Clint Barton promised him the codes if Bruce, well, the Hulk, gave him a ride back to the tower from Indiana. There was an attempted attack of a small town, and everyone else left without Hulk and Hawkeye. So, they made a deal. Bruce gets codes to S.H.E.I.L.D. while Clint gets a ride back to the tower on the Hulks shoulder. 

"I've already done that," Stark said, interrupting his thoughts. Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Really! I found out that his middle name is rainbow sprinkles. See?" Stark held up a birth certificate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, please comment. I won't do; relationships (any of them [GxG, BxG, BxB, etc.]) um, nothing inappropriate. 
> 
> Basically if you think of something funny that you want, then I'll try to do it.


End file.
